Logsend
The faraway island of volcanic rock is a paradise for those on the mainland. Logsend has beautiful natural phenomena, unique plants and animals, and an industrious society of seafaring Tortles. Though outsiders are to remain outside of the capital of Tortle Rock, I am invited in by the city’s historian to chat. Logsend As Described by Professor Peribilius Fnord It’s fascinating to see the inside of Tortle Rock’s powerful walls. The city is built from the same rock that the ground is made of, creating pillaring towers and open colosseums. A large gate that indicates the end of the port has boats perpetually drifting through, busy with their daily business. Professor Fnord has invited me to the city’s library to talk. “Logsend has had its very own history, hasn’t it?” Oh yes, completely. Huranians didn’t come by until only a century or two ago, so there’s much for us to talk about. Or, well, not so much really. An isolated island also means an isolated development. Tortles are natural builders though, so we made plenty of ships, which we used to go to the Triton city of Willforge, as well as our neighbour Verzin. When we came fresh out of our tribal age, our leaders were druids. They urged us to, when out exploring with our boats, not interfere with the natural order of things, which is why we never settled on Verzin and never imported any of its goods. I have a few scrolls, if you don’t mind helping me look, that also detail an interesting event. Ah, there we go. These are replicas of a much more ancient scripture, about captain Crock and his research vessel. As it turns out, Tortles went to Huran before the Feyborn even arrived, but we never went far from shore out of fear we’d lose our way back home. We even met some people at some point, as depicted by a simple drawing of a character that was clearly not a Tortle or Kenku. We’ve had wars in our past, but what kind of civilisation hasn’t? We prefer to not remember them by any name, though. Just the lessons we learned from each one so we know how to avoid a repetition. The Triton are in a different boat, so to say. They have this great big library where they keep all their history. I haven’t a clue as to how they’re keeping the pages dry to be frank. “What is the culture of Logsend like?” Well, that’s twofold for starters; we share our home with the Triton, who live underwater. They are rather secretive about how they live, but I’m fairly certain it’s some sort of electoral government that runs it, and most people living there are either hunters or soldiers, with only an elite few working as sages in the great Willforge Palace. Logsenders are very nature-oriented. These walls and towers of Tortle Rock may seem like a contradiction to that statement, but it couldn’t be farther from the truth; all of this, was built with druidic magic. We try to keep our home as pristine as possible, even if that means creating an eyesore like Tortle Rock to protect it. We may no longer be ruled by druids, but we do take their old ways to heart. “Do you know if the other nations have an opinion of you?” We only really have contact with Snelblum and Verzin, and I don’t even know if the other countries are at all aware of our existence. I think the Feyborn of Snelblum are on relatively good terms with us, even though we do not condone their treatment of our neighbour island. They’re ravaging that place with arcane machines and destructive settlements, bringing the ecosystem out of balance. Our relationship with Willforge meanwhile is decently stable. I wish there was more to talk about, as the Triton are an intriguing race, but their eccentricities are kept to themselves. “What kind of sights are there to be seen in Logsend?” Why, the Black Waterfall is definitely one to look out for. It’s a ways to the east from here, a large waterfall that extends out from a basalt cliff. Due to some underground shenanigans, the basalt from the mountain gets mixed with the water, turning it this ashy black. Don’t drink from it though, it might get you sick. As any nobleman would know, Froststone is a nice place of respite. We’ve built a sort of resort there for those foreigners who seek to visit the island without having to abide by our nature laws. They can view the land from their little windows while we make sure they can’t destroy the ecosystem. Lastly, a look around Willforge is always nice. You’re gonna need a spellcaster with you though, to make sure you don’t drown. There are a few air pockets in the city, but not nearly enough to save you all on their own.